1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety hooks and more particularly, to a safety hook with a safety locking member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional swivel snap hook. According to this design, the swivel snap hook 80 comprises a hook body 81, and a latch 82 slidably coupled to the hook body 81. The hook body 81 has its one end terminating in a hooked portion 85 for hooking on an object, for example, a retaining ring 71 at a pet collar or pet harness 70, and its other end forming a neck 86 for the coupling of a swivel ring 83 that is connected to a fabric belt 90 or similar object, such as rope or chain. Further, a compression spring 84 is stopped between the hook body 81 and the latch 82 to support the latch 82 in the latched position where the hooked portion 85 and the latch 82 define an enclosed opening 87 to hold the retaining ring 71 in place.
FIG. 2 illustrates another structure of swivel snap hook according to the prior art. According to this design, the swivel snap hook 80a is substantially similar to the swivel snap hook 80 shown in FIG. 1, comprising a hook body 81a having a hooked portion 85a and a neck 86a, a latch 82a for closing the hooked portion 85a, a swivel ring 83a rotatably coupled to the neck 86a, and a spring member 84a set between the hook body 81a and the latch 82a. The difference between the swivel snap hook 80a shown in FIG. 2 and the swivel snap hook 80 shown in FIG. 1 is that the latch 82a of the swivel snap hook 80a shown in FIG. 2 is pivotally coupled to the associating hook body 81a, and the spring member 84a of the swivel snap hook 80a shown in FIG. 2 is a torsion spring that normally holds the latch 82a in the latched position where the hooked portion 85a and the latch 82a define an enclosed opening 87a to secure a retaining ring 71 of a pet collar or pet harness 70. Except the stated differences, the two swivel snap hooks 80 and 80a are substantially similar in structure and function.
Further, the latches 82 and 82a of the two swivel snap hooks 80 and 80a commonly have an outwardly protruded finger rod 88 or 88a, facilitating operation. However, the outwardly protruded finger rod 88 or 88a may be driven accidentally by the retaining ring 71 or an external force to unlock the latch 82 or 82a, causing the retaining ring 71 to fall out of the hooked portion 85 or 85a, or leading to a serious accident. For example, the chained or tied dog may run out suddenly, due to accidental disconnection of the retaining ring 71 from the swivel snap hook 80 or 80a, leading to a great risk of being hit by a car or biting a passer-by.